


Depraved

by fievrerosex, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Chanbaek/Baekyeol wearing jewelry, Chanyeol kinda steals Baekhyun from the King, Chanyeol with lipstick, Concubine Baekhyun, Corrupt Chanyeol, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Feminization of Male Genitalia, Fingering, Ice Play, Long haired Chanbaek/Baekyeol, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prime Minister Chanyeol, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Smut, Temperature Play, royal au, slight mention of animal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fievrerosex/pseuds/fievrerosex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Stealing the King's concubine would have been anyone's last agenda. But for Prime Minister Chanyeol, it was a display of power. As a corrupt man who has strayed far away from salvation, frolicking with the King's concubine Baekhyun, was the last piece of Lord Chanyeol's destructive puzzle.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 43
Kudos: 158
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Depraved

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V038
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** Thank you to the mods for organizing this fest for us thirsty shippers and working so hard. A big big thank you to my lovely beta for being so patient with me and making this fic readable. I don't know what I would've done without you. And finally, to my dear prompter, thank you for pitching in such an amazing prompt. I hope I managed to surprise you. This is my first submission for any kind of fic fest. I had an amazing time writing about royal Chanbaek. Forgive me if there are any mistakes. I hope everyone can enjoy this fic. Enjoy the fest, everyone!

The riding crop in the coachman's hand lands unceremoniously on the strong backs of the horses. The creatures neigh in pain but run faster in order to please the man sitting on the chair and avoid the whip. With sudden force, the carriage cuts through the wind like an arrow.

The afternoon sun is hiding behind the mountains like a mischievous child.

It is going to be evening soon.

Lord Park has desired to reach the royal palace before evening. So, the coachman whips and whips the horses until their backs are bloody and battered, and they are running faster than the wind.

The said man, Lord Park Chanyeol, is inside the carriage, reading, while a wistful smile graces his handsome face. The Prime Minister of the royal court is returning with another victory in his sleeve. The discussion with the rogue House of Jung was a success. The old Jung knew what was good for him.

Betraying the King is one thing, but betraying Lord Park, the most powerful man in the kingdom, would be voluntarily choosing the death sentence.  
  
  


_Power_.  
  


Park Chanyeol knows true power comes from the people of the land. Satisfying them is the easiest way to keep them in his back pocket.  
  


But not too much.  
  


Just enough for them to pledge their loyalty to Lord Park and blame the King for their misfortunes.  
  


Naive little fools.  
  


The King is nothing but a puppet in Chanyeol's hand. Chanyeol did not want the kingship; neither did he want the burden that came with it. Chanyeol found pleasure in controlling the King from behind the curtains. He enjoyed having the King as his puppet. The self-appointed Prime Minister draws the strings behind the curtains like a skilled puppeteer, creates traps for people in the name of the King, and saves them from the unfortunate events as the ever-caring Lord Park.

Chanyeol has crafted the mask of _‘Lord Park, saviour of the peasants’_ so meticulously, it is impossible to separate the mask and the face behind the facade.

The only person who has the power to remove the mask from Chanyeol's face is _Baekhyun_.

Baekhyun, the most beautiful jewel in King's harem.

The jewel was too precious not to be plucked by Chanyeol. To wear that precious jewel as a crown would be the kind of display of power that Chanyeol enjoyed.  
  


_Besides, the forbidden fruit has always tasted sweeter.  
  
_

The beautiful concubine was the last piece of Chanyeol's destructive puzzle. It was fire as soon as their eyes locked for the first time in a royal banquet.

It was Baekhyun's first day at the royal court. The King had been looking for new concubines to decorate his harem. The head concubine had brought Baekhyun to the court in hopes of introducing him to the King.

Chanyeol was utterly enthralled by the angelic beauty of the cherub. And for Baekhyun, it was the power Lord Chanyeol held over the royal court.

That same night, Baekhyun was escorted to Lord Chanyeol's palace. Before the King could lay a finger on the beauty, Chanyeol had tasted the forbidden apple.

The King could only watch as Chanyeol snatched his food from him, _right in front of his mouth._

Since that night, Baekhyun has stayed in the King's harem, although hardly as a concubine.

But even the birds that chirped outside the King's bedchamber every morning knew who warmed Baekhyun's bed and heart.  
  
  


The ice cube inside Baekhyun's mouth melts, leaving a slight trace of sugar. The concubine has been enjoying these sugary treats all summer. A blessing during these scorching heat and damp, sweaty nights. He has already finished a bowl while waiting for the King in His Highness' bedchamber.

Baekhyun scoffs at the word _King_.

It is a torture, he thinks, waiting for the King in this gaudy silk robe. The black veil hiding his beautiful features is already proving to be a nuisance in the way of him enjoying the treats. He did not put on any ornaments or heavy makeup.

The concubine has no interest in flattering the King's whims.

He would rather spend the afternoon in the garden, in a simple cotton shirt, reading a book, or enjoying the summer breeze. He calls for another bowl of ice cubes. A maid comes in quickly and leaves another bowl on the bedside table. Baekhyun dismisses her with a curt wave and turns his attention toward the porcelain bowl. He cannot be bothered with more than this, for now.

The concubine turns around at the sound of the door being opened. A beautiful smile blooms on his face. The person who is standing in front of him is not the person he was expecting, but he is not the one to complain.

"My lord," Baekhyun approaches the sudden visitor with nymph-like steps.

The lone anklet around his right ankle catches mellow afternoon light from the open window and shines, creating an iridescent reflection on Lord Park's eyes.

"Baekhyun."

"I was not aware of your arrival, my lord. Forgive me."

"Lord Jung is a generous man; he agreed easily," Chanyeol's voice is filled with smugness.

Baekhyun does not need to hear another word to understand what has actually happened at the House of the Jung.

"Besides, it was agonizing to be away from you. I did not wish to be apart from you any longer."

A tint of pink covers Baekhyun's round white cheeks behind the veil.

Park Chanyeol. _The sweet talker._

"Why are you here, my love? Have you taken a liking to the King's bedroom? Should I make it yours?"

Chanyeol's hand strokes Baekhyun's left cheek over the silk.

"The King called for me."

"Did he?" Chanyeol's jaw tightens for a split second.

He takes a good look at Baekhyun's attire. The little concubine is dressed in robe far too heavy for the weather. His long blonde hair is set loose on his back, cascading down to his waist.

"I brought you gifts. Come. Enjoy them."

Chanyeol sits down on the King's bed with Baekhyun by his side. The maids are bringing in boxes after boxes covered in satins. He opens one of the boxes when the maids finally leave. Left alone, Chanyeol takes his lover on his lap.

"I have brought you some books also. They are already in your chamber."

Baekhyun hums and leans back into Chanyeol's chest.

"I have missed you, Chanyeol."

A kiss behind the concubine's ear.

"Give me your hand, Baekhyun."

A silver-coloured jewelry is placed around the concubine's hand - a ring bracelet with a sun in the middle connecting the ring and the bracelet. Studs of diamonds adorning the top of the sun.

"It's beautiful, Chanyeol."

"I have more. Have a look," Chanyeol opens another box containing sets of belly chains and anklets, "Choose one. Whichever you like the most."

Baekhyun runs his hand over the anklets. One catches his eyes - a simple chain with a diamond anchor - which he then picks up and shows to Chanyeol. Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's leg on his lap, caressing the soft skin with utmost delicacy, and puts on the anklet.

"Oh, it has a pair," Baekhyun's tone is full of surprise as he picks up the remaining pair.

"Chanyeol, wear it for me, please."

"Anything for you, my love. Put it on me, will you?" Chanyeol swings his legs on the bed.

Baekhyun smiles and drapes the piece of jewelry around Chanyeol's ankle.

"It looks so pretty on you," A soft giggle leaves Baekhyun's pink lips. His eyes land on the box containing small colourful pots,, "What are those?"

"Rouges. Close your eyes for a moment."

Baekhyun closes his eyes and feels a touch of cold on his face.

"Open your eyes and look in the mirror."

Baekhyun walks toward the full-length mirror placed beside the King's bed. A chain of some sort is sitting on the bridge of his nose, running under his droopy eyes, and disappears behind his blonde locks.

"It is a face chain. Do you like it?"

"I love it," Baekhyun touches the cold metal on his face. The silver chain is striking against his black veil.

"Are you not hot, my love? The robe is heavy."

Baekhyun knows what Chanyeol is suggesting. But they are in the King's chamber.

"The King might come in."

"Let him. I am sure the King would be gracious enough to let us enjoy the luxury of his chamber. Or, he is welcomed to enjoy the show if he wants."

Chanyeol unfastens the single knot that was holding up Baekhyun's robe. The piece of clothing falls from Baekhyun's shoulder and gathers around his feet.

Baekhyun is _bare_.

In front of a full-length mirror.

"You are a heavenly creature that should be worshipped at an altar," Chanyeol's hands are running wild on Baekhyun's naked body.

He has been _starved_ for days.

Turning Baekhyun around, Chanyeol removes the veil, and finally tastes those plump lips. Baekhyun, equally deprived of Chanyeol's affection, responds with the same eagerness. They only pull apart when it becomes impossible to breathe.

"You too, Chanyeol. Let me see you, please."

Baekhyun cries as if he is in physical pain from not being intimate with his lover. His hands don't wait for Chanyeol's reply. He discards his lover's vests and inner shirt without missing a beat. He tiptoes and removes Chanyeol's headpiece, freeing Chanyeol's long black curls.

By the time he is done with the upper body, Chanyeol has already loosened the strings of his pants. He steps out of his pants and stands in front of Baekhyun in his naked glory.

"I am all _yours_ , my love."  
  
  


The King walks towards his chamber in long strides, feeling particularly happy today. With Lord Park away, he finally got a chance to see Baekhyun.

That concubine has bewitched him. He cannot have peace without the beauty. He tossed and turned on his bed during sleepless nights when Lord Park bit onto the sweet little dessert.

He had caught sight of the beauty hither and thither, never fully getting the chance to capture the bird. But today, he has finally gotten the chance to summon the concubine to his bedchamber. Today, he will finally taste the juicy ripe fruit. He will finally tame the serpent.

"You cannot enter, your Highness," The guards in front of the King's bedchamber hang their heads low, "Lord Park is inside with _Lord_ _Baekhyun_."

The King's face becomes red. Anger, humiliation, jealousy - so many emotions flicker on his face in just mere seconds. He cannot enter _his_ own bedchamber because the Prime Minister is inside. With _his_ very own concubine.

Park Chanyeol. That bastard.

The sounds from inside his bedchamber become louder and louder. He can hear the sweet voice of his desired concubine. Loud and clear.

_"Please, my lord. Harder. Fuck me harder."_

The once melodious voice sounds coarse to the King's ears.

Whore.

The guards outside wish for the grounds to crack open and swallow them in whole.

_"Hush you vixen! Do you want the whole palace to hear you?"_

The King grits his teeth at the deep baritone of Lord Park.

_"I do not care. Fuck me harder."_

To endure hellfire would have been easier for the King. He turns on his heel and heads toward his harem to pick another beautiful flower to entertain him for the night.

But the entire garden would have been inadequate to soothe his itching tonight.  
  
  
  


Inside the bedchamber, the curtains draped on the canopy flutter in the evening breeze. As if too shy to look at the scene unfolding on the bed.

The lovers are entwined, embracing each other with their naked bodies. Beside them, newly brought vials of oils are scattered without a care. The room is filled with the smell of lavender oil and sex.

Baekhyun sits up, straddling Chanyeol. His hand reaches for the pots containing rouges.

"They said these are waterproof."

"Ha? How shall I remove them then?" Baekhyun asks in a pouty voice.

"You shall have to use oil, my love," Chanyeol laughs and kisses the stubborn pout away from Baekhyun's lips.

"Is that so? Then how about I test it now?" Baekhyun's tone is mischievous.

He opens the pot and dabs his slender fingers onto the soft mud of red. Then, reaches down to Chanyeol's lips and smears the red on Chanyeol's cushiony lips. The Prime Minister just smiles and accepts.

"Red looks beautiful on you, my lord."

Baekhyun kisses the red-coloured lips without further ado. He runs his tongue along the lips, purposely wetting them with his spit by leaving kitten licks. He takes the bottom lips between his teeth, sucking, nipping, and biting into the flesh.

"Hmm, the colour is still here. I think your gifts passed the test, Chanyeol."

"Are you certain, love?" Chanyeol's voice is filled with concerns.

Baekhyun pretends to think for a moment. After a second, he brings the bowl filled with ice cubes from the bedside table and places it beside Chanyeol's head. The latter gets his lover's intention loud and clear.

Baekhyun takes one of the frozen squares in his hand and slides them against Chanyeol's lips. The taller shivers from the sudden cold.

"I think I should test it one more time," Baekhyun whispers, his voice ghosting over Chanyeol's cold lips.

"I think you should," Chanyeol whispers back. The cold seeps into his mouth when he parts his lips to speak.

Baekhyun takes the ice in his mouth, holding it between his teeth. He dips further down, inches away from Chanyeol's lips. And finally, he reaches for them.

The cold numbs Chanyeol's lips at first, making his lips feel heavy. It takes a moment or two for Chanyeol to get accustomed to the sensation. The tingling cold soon turns into tingles of pleasure. His lower belly recoils under Baekhyun every time his lover sweeps the ice over his lips.

 _The cold feels good_.

The ice cube is soon melting between their lips. Baekhyun puts a hand on Chanyeol's chin, tugs his mouth open, and drops the remaining one-fourth of the cube into Chanyeol's mouth, then leaves a peck on his lips.

"It is still here, the rouge."

Chanyeol bites his red wet lips and smiles hazily, cold still tingling inside his mouth.

"You are damp from sweat. Do you want some ice?"

Baekhyun already has a handful of cubes.

"I think I would like that."

Before Chanyeol can finish talking, his clavicles are being brushed with ice. His open mouth lets out a loud whimper from the heavy cold sensation sitting atop his collarbones.

It's too cold. Too much.

He _loves_ it.

Baekhyun slides the ice against the Lord's collarbone. The ice glides smoothly on Chanyeol's warm, velvety skin and melts into the dip of his clavicles.

_Baekhyun quietly drinks from the small pond of sweetness._

Then, another ice cubes circles around Chanyeol's dusky pink nipples, slowly down to the swell of his pectoral muscles.

Something stirs inside Chanyeol. His arousal starts twitching.

The ice keeps sliding down, from Chanyeol's breast to the taut muscles of Chanyeol's stomach. Baekhyun's nimble fingers glide the ice smoothly, with feather-light touches, like a painter running his brush against a canvas.

He stops at Chanyeol's navel, circling the ice, and giving extra attention to the sensitive spot.

Chanyeol grasps the silk bedsheets to steady himself.

Baekhyun resorts to another cube when the previous one melts, continuing with his ministration.

And another, and another, and another. Until melted ices are seeping into the laced bedsheets from Chanyeol's body. 

Baekhyun has already melted half of the bowl against Chanyeol's skin. The latter a shivering mess from cold and arousal - his body burns from the coldness and the occasional licks, and kisses from the concubine. The touch of Baekhyun's warm tongue against his skin ruptures waves of pleasure on Chanyeol's wet body.

"The ice tastes even sweeter on you, my lord."

Baekhyun feasts on Chanyeol's body as though the latter's body has transformed into his favourite treat. He sucks, licks, nibbles on it. Taking his time, tasting every inch, every muscle.

Chanyeol's nipples take most of the sweet torture. Baekhyun suckles on the perky nubs without any mercy. Chanyeol winces, whimpers, writhes from the delicious onslaught.

"Your tits could put the King's entire harem to shame, my lord," Baekhyun chides, raising his head from Chanyeol's breast, "If only he knew."

Chanyeol has half a mind to reply.

"If he knew, he would be at my feet, begging to even lay his eyes upon an inch of my skin."

"It is a pity that I cannot milk your tits. I reckon the taste would have been wonderful."

Chanyeol's face burns as red as his lips from Baekhyun's words. His hands fly up and grip Baekhyun blonde locks. Chanyeol tries to compensate for the lack of milk by pushing his breast toward Baekhyun's hungry mouth.

Baekhyun, however, just licks the perky nubs, without taking them in his mouth.

"T-take them in your mouth, please. Drink from my t-tits."

Baekhyun laughs at Chanyeol's words.

Chanyeol is completely lost in pleasure and painfully aroused by now. His cock brushes against Baekhyun's stomach with the slightest touches.

But it's not enough. Chanyeol wants more.

More _friction_ , more _touch_.

Baekhyun, sensing Chanyeol's dilemma, twists his lower body. Resulting in Chanyeol's cock to brush against his own hard-on. Their cocks are still moist from the oils used in their previous activity. Both the men moan from sudden contact. Chanyeol bucks his hips toward the pleasure.

"You're so eager, my lord," Baekhyun says with the voice of mirth.

"I dreamed of your touch every n-night while I was away. Do not deny me pleasure, my love. I will d-die otherwise."

"I could never deny you anything, my lord. Tell me what you want me to do."

"T-take me," Chanyeol replies without wasting a breath. "Take me, love. F-fuck me."

Baekhyun climbs down from Chanyeol's waist with a smile.

"Then turn around. Let me have you."

Chanyeol scrambles around and lies on his stomach. His cock is stuffed and squeezed between silk sheets and his toned stomach. Baekhyun takes Chanyeol's legs and spreads them apart to sit between them. His hand dances around Chanyeol's soft ass, kneading the pale globes until they are all pink and flushed.

Finally, he spreads them apart and Chanyeol's taint comes to view. Baekhyun almost growls at the delightful sight.

"It is so pretty, my lord. Your pussy is so pretty."

He runs a long finger around the rim. Slow and punishing.

"Did you play with it while you were away, my lord?"

Baekhyun can hear the hitch in Chanyeol's breath. It will forever be amusing to him how putty and docile the Prime Minister turns once he is under Baekhyun.

"Y-yes. It was lonely without you."

"I was lonely too, my lord. Did you take anyone else as your lover? Did you let the whores of Lord Jung have you?"

Baekhyun knows the answer. Chanyeol will never do such a thing. But tormenting Chanyeol with these words brings Baekhyun far more pleasure.

"N-no, my love. There was nobody else. Only you."

Baekhyun still smiles at the answer.

"Then, you should be rewarded, my lord."

Baekhyun takes one single ice cube from the bowl and brings it to the puckered cunt. Chanyeol's slender back forms a beautiful arch and he throws his head back in shock.

Baekhyun runs the cube slowly at first, testing Chanyeol's reception of the cold. When Chanyeol shows no signs of protest, rather moans and whimpers of appreciation, Baekhyun's hand speeds up.

One cube turns into countless cubes until Chanyeol's pussy is dripping wet.

"Your pussy is drenched, my lord. As if it is wetting itself for me."

Chanyeol's fists on the bed sheets tighten from humiliation.

"Your pussy looks like one of a bitch in heat. Producing slick so that I can breed you."

Baekhyun's filthy words make Chanyeol's cock twitch in excitement, drops of precum forming in beads on the cockhead, looking like drops of pearl. It is so shameful for Chanyeol to act this way, but he loves it so much.

Baekhyun thrusts in a half-melted cube into Chanyeol's cunt to which the latter responds with a shriek. Baekhyun pulls the ice out and thrusts it in again.

"Look at you. You are so eager to get mounted that you would even let yourself get fucked with an ice cube," Baekhyun scoffs while plunging the ice in and out of Chanyeol's hole.

"Your cunt is so greedy. It is not even sparing an ice cube. You are even sluttier than the King's whores, my lord."

Chanyeol sobs and hiccups, crying tears of pleasure and humiliation. His cock is twitching uncontrollably, rubbing against the silk. Chanyeol twists his hips more in hopes of some more friction. His cock feels like it is about to explode.

And it does.

Chanyeol cums untouched, staining his stomach and the bed. He lets out a loud whiny moan when the pleasure travels through his spine.

"Did you just come from a piece of ice in your pussy?" Baekhyun abruptly stops hearing Chanyeol's moans.

"You little _minx_."

Baekhyun manhandles Chanyeol onto his back. Chanyeol's abdomen and cock are coated in his own cum. His chest is flushed in the prettiest shade of pink while fat tears roll down his cheeks. He looks like the vision of _debauchery_.

Baekhyun cradles Chanyeol's tender cock with utmost care and places a kiss on the tip. 

" _Beautiful_."

And then Baekhyun does what he did the best.

He _teases_ Chanyeol. _Again_.  
  


The unexpected feeling of cold on his spent cock throws Chanyeol off the edge. His body thrashes against the bed.

Chanyeol should have been peeved by now, about how Baekhyun is still not giving him what he desires the most.

To have his lover inside him.

His lover is being unfair. But he cannot deny how delightful Baekhyun's teasing is.

"You are roused again, my lord."

"Do not be so cruel with me. P-please, take me," Chanyeol cries with his tear-stricken face.

Baekhyun would never admit out loud, but Chanyeol looks the prettiest when he is crying because of pleasure. His face is covered in blush, lips red and wet from tears and drool.

What a sight to behold.

"Are you not aroused? Do you not w-want me?"

Chanyeol's voice sounds so small and desperate to Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun tucks a strand of Chanyeol's long black curls behind his ear and breathes a kiss on his sweaty forehead.

"I always want you."

Not wanting to prolong Chanyeol's agony, Baekhyun turns his attention toward Chanyeol's abandoned taint. He laps up at the tender spot, tasting the sweetness left by the ice cubes.

"Everything about you is so sweet, my lord."

He opens a vial of oil Chanyeol had brought from his trip. He pours drops of oil directly on Chanyeol's pulsating cunt, then coats his fingers with oils and inserts his ring finger inside the tiny entrance.

Chanyeol's walls warm up to Baekhyun's intruding finger gradually. The concubine eases two more fingers inside Chanyeol's hole. The ring on his finger bumps against Chanyeol's rim, magnifying the pleasure Chanyeol was experiencing. The Rattling sound of Baekhyun’s bracelet accompanies the squelching sound coming out of Chanyeol's wet and dripping hole.

Once satisfied, Baekhyun turns to his own cock. It is stiff and red as a result of Baekhyun's own negligence. He generously drizzles oils over it and proceeds to lather the oil when Chanyeol's meek voice stops him.

"Let me do it. I want to t-touch you."

Baekhyun sits back on his heels and lets Chanyeol have his way with his cock. Chanyeol tugs the skin up and down, coating every inch with oil, making Baekhyun hiss with closed eyes.

His lover is so good with his hand.

Not being able to contain the excitement of having his lover's cock in his hands after so long, Chanyeol gives the cock head a lick. Baekhyun's eyes jerk open from the feeling of a tongue on his cock. In front of him, Chanyeol is savouring his cock head like a child eating his sweets.

Baekhyun laughs at the sight.

"Your greed for my cock is greater than your greed for power, my lord," Baekhyun cards his fingers through Chanyeol's disheveled hair, "You can play with it later. I have tortured us enough for now."

Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol away from his cock and plants him on his back. Chanyeol parts his legs to make space for Baekhyun. The concubine sits on his knees between the Prime Minister's parted legs. He takes one of Chanyeol's legs and hooks it over his own shoulder. The anklet on Chanyeol's ankle glimmers from the moonlight saturating through the window.

Too tempted, Baekhyun presses a kiss right over the anklet before he positions his slick cock against Chanyeol's pussy. It has been too long since he had a taste. He cannot wait any longer. He breaches Chanyeol's cunt.

Chanyeol mewls from the feeling. He brings a pillow over his mouth to muffle the lewd sounds.

Something Baekhyun has always despised.

Baekhyun throws the pillow off Chanyeol's mouth and pins his wrists over his head.

"You shall do no such thing, or I shall stop everything, and leave right now."

Chanyeol whimpers at Baekhyun's words but gives up trying to quiet down his cries of pleasure. Baekhyun's cock stretches open Chanyeol's hole. The burn of the stretch is so appetizing. Chanyeol bucks his hips forward to have more of Baekhyun's cock inside of his greedy pussy. His inner wall clenches with every movement of Baekhyun's cock inside.

"You're taking me so well, my lord."

"M-mount me. I cannot wait any longer."

Baekhyun obliges. He starts moving his hips, rocks his hips forward and back with minimal force. Baekhyun's free hand roams around Chanyeol's body, stroking every dip, mapping every curve. He cannot get enough of his tall beauty. All while, the said beauty writhes and squirms being pinned under him.

Chanyeol moans grow louder with each thrust, seducing Baekhyun to go faster and deeper. Baekhyun lets himself be seduced by the sweet melody and starts thrusting with full force.

 _Fast_ and _deep_.

Baekhyun's defined abdomen flexes from his powerful thrusts. The chain on Baekhyun's face and anchor on Chanyeol's anklet tinkers from the vigorous movements of his body.

Chanyeol, in his hazy mind and teary gaze, thinks Baekhyun looks _majestic_ like this. .

"Your pussy… It is divine," Baekhyun pants between his thrusts. "All these preparations, still as tight as a vice. So warm and tight."

Chanyeol only moans louder in response. His moans turn into sobs when Baekhyun's cock nudges the bundle of nerves inside him.

"There. Please."

Baekhyun thrusts against the exact spot, making Chanyeol squeeze his eyes shut in pleasure. A new batch of tears drops from his eyes, wetting his pink cheeks and lashes. Chanyeol’s inner walls spazz from Baekhyun's thrust. Baekhyun's cock is so deep, Chanyeol can feel it inside his belly. The slight bulge on his lower belly every time Baekhyun thrusts his cock in indicates that what Chanyeol is feeling is not just a makeup of his delirious mind.

Baekhyun pulls out his cock. Surprised and empty, Chanyeol chases frantically after Baekhyun's cock.

"P-put it back in, please," Chanyeol splutters without thinking anything.

"I will, but first, turn around."

Chanyeol obeys at light speed, turning on his stomach and knees, his face squished against the silk. He presents his cunt and waits for the penetration. He slightly winches when it comes. This new position allows Baekhyun's cock to dive ever deeper within Chanyeol's sweet hole. Even with his dizzy mind, Chanyeol can feel his excitement bubbling.

Baekhyun did not start his thrusts slow and careful this time. He indulges Chanyeol from the very start, without holding back. The thrusts come in rough and raw, often pushing Chanyeol's whole body forward from the brute force.

"You drive me mad with desires, my lord. You bring out the heathen in me."

Chanyeol squirms under Baekhyun's weighty thrusts. Chanyeol's body has been electrified. Waves of pleasure run wild inside his body, from head to toe, and making his toe curl. His cock is leaking copious amounts of precum. He tries to touch his cock, to soothe his ache. But Baekhyun is pinning his wrists on top of his head. Seeing no other options available, Chanyeol resorts to rubbing his cock against the silk pathetically while Baekhyun mounts his sweet spot at a relentless pace. 

One particular thrust from Baekhyun has Chanyeol creaming the sheets under him, crying out Baekhyun's name in the highest possible pitch. Baekhyun, seeing his lover finally content, spills inside Chanyeol.

They kiss each other with heaving chests and flushed bodies. Finally, when the high subsides, they kiss some more. Baekhyun peppering feather-light kisses on Chanyeol's face as Chanyeol buries his face on the crook of the younger's neck, not missing a chance to rain kisses on his swan-like neck.

They kiss, kiss, and kiss until the moon cannot look at them anymore and shies away behind the mountain.

Morning dawns upon and the sun wakes the lovers up from their sleep. Still tangled with each other, none of them welcomes the thought of parting ways.

But the royal court awaits the Prime Minister.

After some coaxing kisses and with the promise of a visit from the Prime Minister as soon as possible, the concubine finally allows his lover to leave.

"What about the bed? We soiled it," Baekhyun asks as they leave the King's bedchamber.

_Together._

"It's the King's bed. He will take care of it."


End file.
